Kronika
Kronika, also known as Lady Kronika and the Keeper of Time, is an extremely powerful divine entity with the power over time and the overarching antagonist of the entire Mortal Kombat fighting videogame franchise. She serves as an unseen antagonist for the entire series before debuting as both the main villainess and final boss of Mortal Kombat 11. She is voiced by Jennifer Hale, who also played Sedusa and Princess Morbucks in The Powerpuff Girls, Rojo in Ben 10, Shannon Lucas in Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness, Alecto in God of War: Ascension and Black Knight in Generator Rex. Biography Kronika is the keeper of time. She alone has overseen hundreds of timelines and planned their armageddon. She had two children, both opposing Elder Gods Shinnok and Cetrion. She mentioned that she is a member of a enigmatic ancient race of cosmic entities called the Titans. Because Raiden installed a new plan to deal with Earthrealm's enemies, and after the decapitation of her son, she believes the forces of good and evil have became unbalanced, and wishes to erase the timeline to create a more perfect one. Due to her plans, both past and present versions of characters have began to meet each other, due to both time points merging. If Raiden is to be trusted, Kronika is the only character who is able to manipulate time, and she restarted the universe many times to find a perfect version. Appearance Kronika has a similar body to a human woman, having a bald head covered by a gold plate and having blue eyes. She wears a white, gold, and blue armored dress. She also dons her seemingly futuristic metallic headband known as the Crown of Kronika. Personality A tyrant and a perfectionist, Kronika is very manipulative, manipulating time over and over trying to make a perfect timeline. Having a calm attitude, she manages to convince several characters to join her side for the promise of giving them perfect lives when she reboots time. However, Kronika is lying to her pawns, and is also very cruel, causing most of the bad events in the series and is willing to destroy anyone who doesn't follow orders or becomes dangerous. Disliking lower beings due to their habit of changing history in ways she doesn't want, she loathes Raiden and sees Liu Kang as either a tool or a threat. Powers and Abilities Being able to manipulate time and space itself, Kronika is currently the most powerful character in Mortal Kombat. Using her time manipulation, she can stop, slow down, speed up, rewind time to those around her, erase people from existence, summon multiple versions of people across time, fuse two points in space-time, and rewrite time. Dwarfing the Elder Gods in power, Kronika is also able to manipulate sand and attack with it, such as turning it into powerful glass weapons or raining it down on her foes. She can also transform into sand or energy to avoid attacks, psychically manipulate others, summon warriors to fight for her, command animals, and rain down fireballs. She can also can not be attacked by a Fatal Blow. However, her power requires sources to use, such as the Jinsei or the sacred Crown of Kronika. Gallery The Isle of Kronika.jpg Trivia *Kronika can be considered the main antagonist of the entire Mortal Kombat franchise. As it is through her command over her children, Shinnok and Cetrion, that the realms are always in conflict with each other, and constantly restarting time to continue the cycle. *Linking the console and mobile versions of Mortal Kombat 11 allows the player to have Kronika as the announcer. *Kronika is the first final boss in any Mortal Kombat game that is female. *Kronika is the first unplayable boss in the series since Shao Kahn in Mortal Kombat (2011), barring Corrupted Shinnok in Mortal Kombat X. *Kronika's name could have been inspired by Chronos, the Greek god of time. *Kronika's time altering powers affect all the non-canon Arcade Ladder endings in every game, as the ones that aren't canon as actually did happen in timelines that she later destroyed. *In a flashback, Raiden states that her timeline experiments includes Mortal Kombat versus DC, showing that she is aware of DC Comics. *Kronika is currently the only known character to be a Titan. *Kronika's fatality, ripping the opponent in half repeatedly, is the only fatality in Mortal Kombat 11 that does not end in a freeze frame. Navigation Category:Spoilers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Parents Category:Supervillains Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Immortals Category:Sexy Category:Brutes Category:Sexual Sadist Category:Psychopath Category:Right-Hand Category:Social Darwinists Category:Deities Category:Deceased Category:Bigger Bads Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Damned Souls Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Evil Light